White Lily
by Purreen
Summary: Before Draco was born, a little girl was born by the name of Lilian Ara Malfoy. Being the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, she was hidden from the rest of the world in a room within the Malfoy Manor, only interacting with her family. But when she turns up in Hogwarts at the start of Harry's fourth year, what sort of trouble would she cause as the older sister of Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

_February 6, 1974_

It was quiet in Wiltshire as the people of England minded their business in the cold windy weather that strangely occurred earlier. . Crowds of people walked by, not taking note of the two strange people in cloaks pushing past them as they rushed down the street. Both had their cloak hoods up, hiding their faces as they continued on to their destination. They pushed past people, tripping old men and pushing kids away from them with hisses and gaining glares from parents.

"Rodolphus, hurry up! I need to be there!"one hissed in a gutteral growl. With a harsh whip, the wind pulled the hood down, revealing the dark face of a woman. Her hair was raised in bunches and curls though not like the ones in magazine but more like in a maniacal way. Her eyes were hooded and her skin stood out against the dark blue gown she wore underneath.

"Relax, Bellatrix. I'm sure your sister will be bloody fine."the man hissed back. The woman, Bellatrix, bared her teeth before turning back and rushing down the street before turning into an alley. The man followed and the only thing that was heard was a huge _CRACK_ as the two disappeared.

* * *

"Push, Mrs. Malfoy. I need you to push."a woman ordered as she position herself at the edge of the bed where a gasping woman let out a scream as she did as she was ordered. The woman on the bed laid back as she let out another scream, her forehead shining with sweat. Women bustled around the bed, some wiping the woman or helping the doctor at the edge of the bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're almost there. I see the head right now. I need you to push harder."the doctor ordered, her eyes trained on the new life being born. The woman let out a grunt as she pushed as hard as she could. She was in pain, the most pain she was in ever since she was born. Hearing the doctor ordering her to push once again, she let all of her strength into pushing the thing stuck inside of her through the small hole her body had. Hearing a light _pop!_, she felt her body becoming emptied and with her strength gone, she sagged against the mound of pillows behind her to support her body.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm proud to say that-"the doctor congratulated before being interrupted when the door slammed open to reveal Bellatrix, her eyes glancing around before spotting her sister upon the bed.

"Cissy! You're alright!"Bellatrix rushed over to her sisters side, giving her a quick smile when it was replaced with a frown when she was suddenly pushed away from the side.

"Narcissa, thank Merlin you're alright."A man with shocking white hair stood by Narcissa side, his face bent close to hers and he kissed her gently on her forehead. Narcissa whispered breathlessly, "Lucius." before looking eagerly at the impatient doctor who stood by with a wriggling bundle in her arms.

"Well? What is it? A boy? A girl?"Bellatrix questioned, her hand twitching near her wand. The doctor gave her a disdain look but forced a smile to the expecting couple.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm happy to say that you have..."as the doctor drawled her words, she walked over and gently placed the bundle into the waiting arms of Narcissa, "a baby girl."

"A girl? We have a baby girl?"Narcissa whispered, her eyes trained on her baby. The baby was quiet as she sensed her mother nearby. Snuggling into the warmth by her side, the baby let out a sigh before drifting off into sleep. Instantly, Narcissa knew she was in love with her baby girl and from the look on her husband's face, he too was sure that he would spoil his little girl. Hearing some shuffling, she saw Bellatrix moving closer, her hooded eyes alight with a bit of curiosity.

"Bella, do you want to hold her?"Narcissa offered. The shock on Bellatrix face was almost enough to make her laugh in her tired state. Gesturing her forward, she with the help of the doctor, positioned the baby to be placed comfortably into the awkwardly formed arms of Bellatrix.

"She's heavy for a girl. Cissy, you must make her lose weight when she gets older."Bellatrix muttered, staring into the wrinkled face of her niece. She tilted her head, her eyes tracing over the baby's fair skin and the slight tuff of white hair. With the white hair, Bellatrix knew that underneath those closed eyelids would lay the brightest icy blue eyes of her sister's and her husband's combined. With the difference in the arms, the baby squirmed a bit before opening her eyes, revealing the truth in Bellatrix words. Her eyes sparkled an icy blue and staring into the cold grey eyes of her aunt in curiosity. Reaching her arms out, she tried grabbing a loose curl that dangled nearby. Seeing her niece wanting a bit of her hair to play with, she indulged her a bit and handed the curl over to her. The baby happily gurgled and with her chubby arms, grabbed the curl and began running its fingers through it.

"Isn't she beautiful, Bella? She'll grow into a beautiful woman."Narcissa spoke, her smile widening as she looked at her sister. Lucius wiped away the few tendrils of hair away from her forehead, kissing his wife before turning to his newborn girl. Seeing her smile as she played with his sister-in-law's hair, he knew that he would give her everything from toys to clothes and anything else she wishes.

"Yeah, she'll be a charmer. But what should you called her, Cissy? Something like Gretchen or maybe Edith?"offered Bellatrix, her eyes on her sister but her hands taking her curl and dangling it above the baby. Narcissa pursed her lips in concentration before her blue eyes alighted.

"Lilian,"she spoke, her eyes glancing for her husband's reaction,"Lilian Ara Malfoy." Lucius's eyebrow raised a bit but he said nothing about their newborn girl. Turning back to her daughter, she reached for her baby and her sister happily obliged. Settling her daughter with a few "Sh.." she looked over baby with loving eyes.

"Welcome to the Malfoys, Lilian Ara Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks after Lilian's were busy as the Malfoy's prepared for the party that would introduce her to their family and friends. House elves scrambled as they polished the silvers, dusted the mantles, cleaned the chandeliers, and cleaned up the manor for their guest. Lilian was spoiled under the love and care of Lucius and Narcissa, being given all of the most expensive toys and dresses.

"Dear, don't you think she'll look better in this blue one? Or maybe the white?"Narcissa questioned her husband, holding up two baby gowns. Her husband turned to see his darling wife looking worried about the choice in gowns while Lilian gurgled happily in the back.

"I think the white would go perfectly with her."he replied, turning back to the mirror to fix the green scarf around his neck. Narcissa nodded and with the help of a house elf, she dressed her daughter into the baby gown.

"Master, Mistress. The guests have arrived." a house elf announced feebly, flinching under the cold gaze of Lucius once his eyes landed on the elf. Lucius sneered but grabbed his cane and walked out with his wife and daughter. The ball room was filled with people who were silenced upon their arrival. Raising his hands, Lucius spoke,"Family and friends, I am honored to have you here in my home to welcome my daughter, Lilian Ara Malfoy."He gestured to the bundled that Narcissa placed into the baby cradle centered in the room.

"Please enjoy yourselves."he finished before groups of people came forward to take a look at the baby. Narcissa stood nearby, her eyes on her baby, not trusting the sort of people they've invited into their home. They may be acquaintances under the Dark Lord but there was no telling of what they'd do to her baby.

"Severus, glad you could come. It's hard trying to get you out of your place."Lucius greeted his old friend. Severus Snape stood nodded, his eyes trailing over the room in boredom. He only came because he was here for the firewhiskey provided. He had no care for the baby that was currently being inspected by probably distant aunts of Lucius.

"Have you heard from him recently?"whispered Lucius. Severus straightened up, his eyes no longer holding boredom. Taking a look around him, he leaned in and spoke,"His Lord hasn't contacted me since the fall of the bridge in London. I believe he is deciding his next target."

"I see. So he wouldn't be coming here then."sighed Lucius.

"Is the Dark Lord coming here a problem?"Severus asked, his eyebrows raising. Lucius froze, almost like he was caught in an act of doing something wrong.

"What? No, no, no. It's not a problem. It's just..."he said, stumbling over his words. Severus observed his flustered state and quick glances at something. Following his glances, his eyes fell on the baby cradle.

"Ah, I see. Your daughter, Lilian, correct?"Severus questioned, his eyes never leaving the baby cradle. There was almost something pulling him to look at the girl, just once.

"Yes, Lilian Ara Malfoy. Beautiful name, isn't it? Narcissa came up with the name, shortly after she was born."Lucius spoke proudly, all signs of being flustered gone.

"I think I'll take a look at your daughter, Lilian, before I leave for tonight. I have lots of work to do."Severus said, setting down his drink before leaving Lucius side and walking toward the baby cradle where he saw two witches, probably from Narcissa side judging from their similar blue eyes, cooing over it. Giving a nod of acknowledgment to Narcissa, he looked down to see two icy blue eyes trained on him. He tilted his head, as he stared into those eyes. There was nothing but curiosity within them and he leaned lower to take a better look.

"Would you like to hold her, Severus?"Narcissa asked behind him. He quickly straightened up to see her already picking up Lilian. He opened his mouth to refused when she dumped the baby into his arms. Surprised, his arms formed an awkward angle to support the surprising bundle.

"Narcissa, take your-"hissed Severus, when a gurgling caught his attention. Looking down, he saw Lilian reaching up at him, her hands opening before closing in a fist. He stopped, watching as she continued those movements, her eyes never leaving his as she silently told him what she wanted. Seeing Narcissa and Lucius staring at him, he decided to indulge her. Merlin knows if Narcissa would hound on him for not giving her daughter what she wanted. Leaning closer to the baby, he was surprised that she grabbed his hair. Though it was short, it was just past his shoulders, allowing her to grab a fistful and surprisingly just touching it.

"Huh, she wanted your hair. I was sure she was going to grab your nose."Lucius commented from the background. Severus paid no attention only staring as Lilian's attention was only on his hair as she'd grab a fistful before letting go slowly, the strands of hair falling down gently.

"She seems to have an obsession with other's hair. It seems we might need to break her of her habit soon." he heard Bellatrix muttered from nearby. He paid no attention to the others, only staring at the baby that continued to play with his hair. Out of his experience with babies, she seemed to be the calmest and that was saying much. Most babies he imagined would be squirming and demanding attention with cries and screams. Lilian seemed to be perfectly fine with the noise around her and seemed very comfortable. It was peaceful for a while as Severus continued allowing the baby play with his hair, Lucius and Narcissa talking with guest, and Bellatrix nearby the firewhiskey table as she downed glass after glass of the alcohol until his voice silenced the room.

"It seems I wasn't invited to this joyous occasion."


	3. Chapter 3

_"It seems I wasn't invited to this joyous occasion."_

At the sound of his voice, everything went silent as all eyes glanced at the entrance only to bow down quickly, realizing who it was. Standing at the entrance, stood the strongest wizard of all time, next to Dumbledore. With his pale complexion and his ruby red snake slit eyes, stood Lord Voldemort. His eyes scanned the crowd all dropped to their knees and murmured their praises. Bellatrix dropped herself at his feet, murmuring her loyalty as her hooded eyes stare into his admiringly. Lucius pulled his wife down on one knee, squeezing her hand to stay when she lurched to go get her daughter, still in Severus arms.

"Silence."That one word quieted everyone except for one. Lilian, unused to the quiet atmosphere around her, began to whimper in Severus arms as he tried to silence the baby with soft "shh...". Her whimpers became louder and Narcissa couldn't take the noise of her baby being in distress. Abandoning her husband's side, she ran over quickly to Severus, taking Lilian into her arms. Recognizing her mother's scent, she quieted down, her eyes trained on her mothers.

"It seems that I must congratulate you for the birth of your newborn daughter."his quiet voice echoed through the room as he walked through the parting crowd to Narcissa. Lucius appeared at his wife's frozen side, his cane gripped tightly in his hands. He had no idea his lord was coming to this party but knowing that he had not invited him, he knew he was particularly angry by that fact.

"My Lord, my most deepest apologies in not inviting you to this...happy occasion. I would of have sent you an invitation but..."Voldemort raised his hand to stop his from talking. Lucius gulped as he stared into the snake eyes of his Lord who only glared him down, before swift flick with his wand had him down on the ground, screaming. Unimaginable pain ripped him from the inside out as he clutched his head in agony, his hair whipping everywhere as he cried out his agony.

"_Crucio_." Voldemort murmured, lazily flicking his wand again as Lucius screams grew louder. Narcissa bit her lip as she remained on the sideline, her sisters arm gripping hers tightly to prevent her from going to her husbands side. It was quiet in the room save for Lucius screams, everyone fearful for being the next target of their Lord's wrath. With what or whom he was angry with, they didn't know but only to stay quiet. A cry broke the silence and everyone's head moved to the direction of the sound. Narcissa, her attention taken off her husband, unsuccessfully tried to keep her baby still as Lilian began thrashing in her blankets as the start of a tantrum.

"What a spoiled child..."Voldemort murmured, stepping closer to the child, and flicking his wand to end the curse on Lucius. The man gasped for air, his throat hoarse and dry. His eyes glanced wildly around to spot his Dark Lord only to see him walking toward his wife, Narcissa's face forming into one of fear.

"May I see her?"Voldemort asked, his arms outstretched. Although his voice remain the breathy calm tone, there was an underlying threat to his voice. Narcissa gulped. The Dark Lord was a feared wizard, causing destruction and darkness among the muggles and wizards alike. Many of the Death Eaters have only joined to reap in the benefits of having power over the Mudbloods and muggles. Her husband and she only joined because they believed in the thought of a wizard world free of Muggleborns and muggles and having only the pure remain at the top like it was in the beginning of time. But her daughter was the one thing she wished she could keep out of this world, if only for a bit.

"Y-yes, my lord."she stammered, holding out the squirming baby for him to hold. Almost gingerly and carefully, he held the baby who sudden stilled as Lilian stared into the ruby eyes of her parent's lord.

"Such blue eyes...yes, she is your daughter Lucius."he murmured, reaching on bony finger to pull the blanket lower to see the girls face. His eyes traced over the baby's smooth skin, defined features, and startling blue eyes that stared into his unblinkingly. He could count the number of times he had ever held a child in one hand and from common knowledge, he would've expected crying from the baby because of his appearance. This one only stared back at him defiantly, amusing him at the child's blatant lack of fear.

"Her name, Lucius?" he spoke, looking up from the baby to meet his followers. Lucius stuttered out, "Lilian." not quite over his torture from moments before.

"Ah, Lilian. A pure name..."Voldemort purred, reaching a hand to Lilian who wriggled out a hand herself to grasp his fingers. A smile etched her face as she squeezed and moved it around. Voldemort let her, his thoughts swirling in his mind as he contemplated an idea that suddenly entered his mind.

"Have you considered who she is to be married to yet?"he asked the Malfoys, his eyes staring at Lilian who was happily absorbed in playing with his hand. It was common knowledge for an arranged marriage to be set when a pureblood child was born with another pureblood child.

"N-no, my lord. We thought it was a bit too early for her-"Lucius began before being cut off when Voldemort turned to him with a sly grin. A bad feeling came over the elder Malfoy as he stared into his master's face whose eyes lit up with sadistic glee and his mouth stretched into what was used to be a handsome smile was now a slightly maniac edged grin. He had no idea what his lord had in mind but he knew it wouldn't be good. His feelings were only correct and his face drained in color when Voldemort announced his words to the still listening crowd:

"Perfect. I will be the one to marry her."


End file.
